


【All爆】宝藏[下]R18

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: Other, 在出切轰面前被触手O→淫纹pa→产乳/卵/双龙→以及各种恶趣味
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: 【All爆】宝藏 [下]  R18#接【触手爆】宝藏↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓＃[触手爆/出＋切＋轰×爆←4P！注意！]＃↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑十杰pa*/私设如山/无脑日咔产物请做好瞎眼准备人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***含有以下要素【在出切轰面前被触手O→淫纹pa→产乳/卵/双龙→以及各种恶趣味】请一定一定注意避雷****！！！！





	【All爆】宝藏[下]R18

【All爆】宝藏 R18

#接【触手爆】宝藏  
↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓  
＃[触手爆/出＋切＋轰×爆←4P！注意！]＃  
↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑

十杰pa*/私设如山/无脑日咔产物  
请做好瞎眼准备  
人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***

含有以下要素  
【在出切轰面前被触手O→淫纹pa→产乳/卵/双龙→以及各种恶趣味】

请一定一定注意避雷****！！！！

 

 

等勇者三人找到爆豪时，触手们已经结束了最后一阶段的产卵。

被玩弄的破破烂烂的母体被它们吊在半空中，早就不知道因为太过刺激的高潮昏过去多少次了。半凝固的粘液挂在少年的身上，缓缓爬过还在发热的泛红肌肤，色情而淫靡。

【爆豪！！！我们来了！！！！！】

山体发出巨响，被暴力轰开的洞顶还在向下掉着细碎的小石块，三人捂着口鼻，顾不上呛人的尘埃向洞穴深处大声呼喊。

【咳...爆.........！！！】

闯入时手中拿着的武器还僵硬的举在胸前，摆好的攻击架势却在尘埃散尽后的第一秒钟忘得精光。他们不可置信的瞪着眼，呆愣在原地，看着不远处缓慢蠕动的触手堆以及躺在正中央过于显眼的赤裸身躯。

【……爆…爆豪】

磕磕绊绊的试了好多次才总算找回了自己的声音，不明状况的他们此刻竟分不出该是愤怒还是别的，只能红着脸，眼神飘忽不定，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

【唔...❤】

但此刻，他们的营救对象依旧躺在黏糊糊的触手堆中。因发情热难耐的呻吟着，丝毫没能察觉到不远处投来的炽热目光。

【沙沙...沙沙...】

诡异的声音响了起来，触手们却没有主动攻击这群突然闯入的入侵者，只是盘起身子像是警告般将他们围了起来。

——毕竟比起这个，它们还有别的更重要的事情要做呢

【……唔…呼………要…出——❤】

没待他们来得及思考对策，爆豪带着鼻音的泣声重新刷新了勇者们对于自己同伴的认知。

简直是色气过头了！

封闭洞穴中的呼吸越发粗重，过大的冲击力让脑子有些发懵。爆豪脸上从未见过的表情配合着沙哑颤抖的低吟愣是让胯下的小兄弟们不争气的抬起了头。

 

真是幸运  
——他们刚好赶上了最后一场演出

 

【………哈…❤】

寄宿在爆豪身体中的最后一枚卵已经成熟了，正破开胶状的保护膜，伸出触须在肠道的挤压下缓缓前行。

有了之前的开拓，被完全催熟的身体已经再也感受不到产卵时的痛觉，只是一味向大脑运输着过载的快感。

【唔...嗯......❤❤】

怪物产在他身体中的卵体在第一波结束后开始变得更加怪异可怖，逐渐增大的尺寸挤压着内脏，但在粘液的麻痹下却让猎物更加沉溺，甚至让他感觉不到此刻身体内部发生的异变。

现在，卡在他肠道里的触手卵是其中最大的一枚，逼近拳头般大小的胶状卵在甬道里艰难前行让他几近崩溃。泪水模糊了他的眼睛，触手们不知有意无意的调整将他整个翻了过来，双腿大开面朝着前来营救他的同伴们。

【...嗯.........别】

揽在他腰上的那根粗壮些的触手用力向下挤压了几下，从腹部传来的明显压力让他不住颤抖。

在外力的作用下，那颗胶状卵总算从直肠深处的转角挤了出来。细密的触手在肠道里来回骚刮，融化的胶体也在一次次不自觉的收缩下从那个合不上的小口里向外挤出。

【！！！！！！！！！！——】

但从勇者们的角度看来，分娩的过程简直算的上恐怖，先不提爆豪脸上的表情到底又多爽，光是从那小腹的凸起程度看来就让他们不自觉倒吸一口冷气。

【啊...等......等等......❤❤❤】

爆豪的声音突然拔高，勇者们在混乱中拉扯着为数不多的残存理智投去关切的着急目光。

[BOOM！！！]瞬间爆炸也不过如此吧

从内部撑开的肠道隐约能看到半透明的蠕动触手，媚红的肠肉被扒在穴外的两根细长触手拉至变形，徒劳的收缩不停。

随着爆豪高亢的呻吟，缠在触手堆里的身躯向上猛的弹去，痉挛不止。随后，触手们一圈一圈的再次缠了上来，将逃开的母体牢牢的锁住，置若罔闻的继续着它们的折磨。

【停！！停————❤要】

他们看见爆豪的小腹抽搐着，不受控制的想要蜷起身体。然后，终于像是到了极限，那根被触手吸的肿胀的阴茎颤抖着向外射出稀薄的精液，随后淅淅沥沥的又挤出了些许半透明的液体。

【...别.........还不——行啊——❤】

爆豪抖的很厉害，刚刚才被迫经历高潮的身体敏感的不行，但那些箍着他的触手仍旧不依不饶的动作着，用力推挤着埋在肠道中的胶状卵。

刚孵化出的触手宝宝难耐的扭动着身躯，用刺刺软软的吸盘刺激着高温的内腔，身体内部被肆意玩弄的感觉让他一阵晕眩。

前列腺被顶住用力摩擦的那一下，爆豪长大嘴颤抖着却发不出声音，过大的刺激甚至让他连呼吸都有些顾不上了。

【唔...❤——】

干性高潮的刺激使后穴快速的收缩，将本快要出来的小触手再次挤了回去。

【沙沙————沙沙】

聚集在周围的触手攒动着，似乎意识到这样也不是个办法。它们稍微放松了些，将爆豪从原本的仰躺吊起成一个半蹲坐悬空的姿势，而他的正对面恰好就是已经石化到快要碎裂的队友们。

红瞳还带着刚哭过的雾气，他迷迷糊糊的呜咽着，半睁的眼睛不经意间捕捉到了些全新的东西。

【...诶❤！！！！！！哈——什么——！！！】

在层层堆积的触手群中生出了些另类的熟悉身影，他不知道那些家伙到底在这里站了多久，但光是被人看到这幅姿态他都快要羞愤到咬舌自尽了。

在同伴面前产卵什么的......做不到的...

【...呜......别...别看啊......白痴】

带着哭腔的沙哑嗓音并没有什么威胁力，反倒是多了些软绵绵的撒娇意味。大脑已经当机的勇者们只能感受着身下小兄弟快速的充血，勃起，瞪大着眼发出仿佛被哽住般的单音节。

【唔——转过去...啊】

意识到被同伴视奸的这一事实，让他本就敏感的身体更上一层。裸露的肌肤上爬上情色的潮红，因为紧张下意识的绷紧身体，后穴也配合着收缩不停，有些隐忍的意思。

但这微小的举动却让触手们再次不安起来。

【唔...噫......什❤❤——】

那些粗些的触手快速缠了上来，力道大的甚至勒的他有些疼痛，腰部，胸部和腿部被同时固定住，拉开至近乎身体的极限。

【放......嗯❤.........痛】

那根先前折磨他许久的可怖触手又攀了上来，蹭着他泛红的大腿根，用前端在湿漉漉的肛口处暧昧的戳刺。

【等...里面还————啊！！！！】

突然的顶入让爆豪呛了一下，来不及换气的时候被整个插入的刺激使得他痛苦的咳嗽起来。

本来已经快到一半的触手卵也在这顶弄中重新回到了身体深处，他的小腹痉挛着，因为体内过大的物什再次隆起一个恐怖的弧度。

【...咕啾—咕啾——】

带着疣体的触手撵着猎物最敏感的那一块皮肉来回抽插了几下，大概是想把那对于产卵来说过于紧致的肠道再次捅开。

【唔...哈......停】

大量的保护液再度灌进身体里，灼烧感顺着黏膜烧上大脑，他挣扎了几下最终还是体力不支的再度陷进发情热中。

【...❤】

突然没了动静的触手堆让三人突然意识到事态的严重性，醒悟后恨不得立刻就给自己几巴掌。

刚刚他们都在兴奋个什么劲啊！爆豪可是...！！

【小...小胜......】

温热的液体爬了一脸，绿谷下意识抹了抹鼻子才发现鼻血已经流的停不下来了。胡乱擦了几把反倒是把脸抹的更花了，眼神漂移的时候恰巧注意到了同样手忙脚乱的切岛。

【...这样下去不行啊...得...得快点去救——】

身后的人撞了他一把，轰捂着鼻子，举起左手在空气中凝成冰晶示意两人配合行动。

虽然怪物的大部分注意力都在爆豪身上，但要一次性对付这么多能力未知的生物还是十分费力的。触手滑腻坚韧，要不是恰巧有轰的冰冻能力，真不知道有什么能破坏它们。

粘液从断裂的伤口处流出，覆盖在冰层上蒸腾成了泛着淡粉的诡异雾气。

【呜❤...——！！！！！！】

虽然三人的攻势有了明显的成效，但暴怒的触手似乎也波及到了处在正中心的爆豪。受到刺激的触手开始迅速的膨胀发硬，从表面立起的圆刺光是看着就挺疼的，更别提此刻爆豪身上箍着的那些还有插进半截的那根东西了。

但此刻，自身难保的勇者根本没有余力去关心别的那些了。

【...等等...这个味道】

作为主力的轰突然有些站不稳的摇晃起来，吸入了太多作用不明的毒气让他的意识开始模糊。他摇了摇脑袋努力稳住身形，但结冰的速度大打折扣的同时也给触手们充裕的时间准备攻击。

【轰！！！你没事——唔】

刚想回头关照同伴的切岛几乎是在下一秒就被进攻的触手抽到了一旁，没了冰冻能力的控制，那些触手可以软的像水也能硬的像钢。换句话说，这些普通的物理攻击基本可行度为零。

【小胜————唔不】

很快，节节败退的勇者三人被丢人的捆成了粽子样吊在半空中，同时还被注入了些许麻醉用的催情剂当作助兴。

完败的勇者们现在沦落到和他们前来营救的同伴一个境地，不过值得庆幸的是，那些触手似乎并不打算在他们的身体里产卵。

【唔唔唔唔！！！！！！！！】

他们的嘴被堵住，只能发出愤怒的哀嚎，在粘液的作用下他们的身体开始有些轻飘飘的发软。可耻的是，血液一股脑的冲向下体，他们不可抗的再次勃起了。

在方才的攻击中，为了保护母体不被夺走，它们结成了一个保护球将爆豪层层裹住。

【沙沙——】

获得胜利的怪物们像是炫耀般张开口器发出令人作呕的怪叫，触手快速的蠕动着，将在昏迷边缘的爆豪推近他们的眼前。

【爆唔唔唔唔！！！！！！！放唔唔！！！！！】

再怎么拼命挣扎也只是被捆的更死，不甘和愤怒却将欲火越燃越旺。

【唔...❤】

粘腻的触手一圈圈绕过爆豪的脖子，用湿漉漉的恶心前端轻轻拍打着脸颊，试图唤醒已经神志不清的母体。

它们还不能让猎物休息，无论是昏迷还是入睡，身体内的温度降下去的话可没办法顺利的孵化。

【...嗯......】

爆豪迷迷糊糊的哼哼着，眼睛有些失神的看着面前摇摆着的触手。

【...唔啊❤❤.........哈...停...】

埋在他身体里的那根开始不急不缓的抽插起来，还没有完全消下去的圆刺撑的穴口有些发肿的可怜。过大的尺寸看的勇者们一阵心悸，下体却被裤子箍的更疼。

注入的大量保护液就着活塞运动被带出体外，湿乎乎的小穴在一遍遍蹂躏下变形发红，身体也被情欲逐渐熏热。

【.........唔...❤】

放空期只持续了一小段时间，毕竟勇者的素质比起一般人要好的多。身体记忆的快速复苏让麻痹的大脑再度运转，蒙上一层薄雾的红色眸子也逐渐清明起来。

【哈——】

恢复意识之后看到第一眼就是三个傻逼摆着副丑脸的样子被触手吊的像咸鱼干的傻屌样，刚想开口嘲讽一波却发现喉咙沙哑的几乎不能用。

感官神经全部重启恢复的那一下，排山倒海的快感哽的他连呻吟都无法发出，眼泪不受控制的向下掉，太超过的快感甚至让他连抖动都做不到。

【.........！——】

窒息感伴随着下半身强烈的腹泻感让他难耐的蜷起脚尖，被摆动成孕妇待产的姿势正对着同伴们，门户大开。

【...哈.........别...别...看........啊.】

爆豪的声音抖的快要哭出来了，对面射来的灼热视线似乎要把他整个刨开。配合着触手刻意放慢速度的抽插，极度的羞耻感被一点点顶进他的身体深处，堵上他骄傲的自尊心。

【唔——❤！！！】

伴随着啵一声的色情水声，那根努力开垦的触手总算是完成了任务。完全消下去的圆刺将肛口撑的平滑，拔出时带出的媚红软肉无意识的收紧，夹杂着暧昧的呻吟看的人面红耳赤。

【...呜...妈的......都...哈......别看...了——】

堵不住的保护液在胶状卵的蠕动挤压下仿佛失禁般流个不停，被完全捅开的肠道无法抗拒内部的挤压，顺从的微微收缩着。被扩张至极限的小穴翻出些媚肉，从外侧还能依稀看到内部缓慢蠕动的怪物。

【...唔...不......准看啊】

已经射空了的精囊只能颤颤巍巍吐出些透明的腺液，在触手的又一次挤压下，那颗已经成熟了的卵缓缓撵过前列腺。半透明的小触手蠕动着向外探出半个身子，细小的毛绒吸盘扒着肛口的一圈，向外脱出。

【唔啊啊啊...！！——！】

排泄的窘迫伴随着性交的强烈快感席卷而上，爆豪半阖着眼不自觉吐出小截舌尖。即使泪水堵住了他的眼睛，他还是能再昏昏沉沉中感受到对面刺来的火热目光，带着赤裸的嫉妒和欲望。

【啵叽——❤】

怪物攒动着有些不耐烦的去扯那已经出来小半个的触手幼体，向外猛的抽出。

【唔—】

前列腺被狠狠压过的那一瞬间，咔嚓拉断了电源，爆豪闷哼了一声，再度陷入了昏迷。

刚孵化出的幼崽被怪物们细心的包裹起来，从母体身上剥离的时候还有些恋恋不舍的扒着那半边红肿的乳头不放。

【沙沙...沙沙——】

淅淅索索的声响从暗处传来，完成产卵之后，这些怪物似乎并没有想要杀害他们的意思。向母体口中灌入了类似于营养液般的东西后便揪成一团将爆豪搁置在方才使用过的石板上。

【唔啊！！！！——咚——】

另外三人可没这么好的待遇了，触手来回摆动了几下后便觉得无趣似的将他们随意拍上了远处的穴壁。但这猝不及防的一下也足够勇者们捂着伤处无法行动好一会了。

再三确认了猎物的生命状态后，它们才各自钻回了洞壁和地底。

【爆豪...爆豪——】

等勇者们从晕眩中回神，顾不上疼痛如灼的背骨，几乎是连滚带爬的向爆豪冲去。

【...唔...小胜似乎只是晕过去了...】

【等等...给他穿上这个】

【...我的也！——】

暂时无法顾及心中焦灼的愧疚和负罪感，他们匆匆脱下能供裹身的衣服给爆豪披上，以最快的速度逃离了这片危机四伏的地下迷宫。

【...............】

回到临时营地后总算能松一口气了，他们将各自的毛毯叠了又叠，堆在一起，才把爆豪小心的放了上去。

负罪感压在心头，甚至让他们无法直面还在昏迷中的人儿。但裤裆一片粘腻的感觉也绝对不好受，凭着感觉给爆豪做完简单的清理后便各怀心事找了些蹩脚的借口离开了帐篷，打算冲凉解决。

【啊——好困啊...结果一夜没睡...呜——】

【......嗯...我也是】

三人坐在帐篷前的空地上烤火，过夏入秋的清晨裹着些露水的冷清，他们搓了搓微微发红的鼻尖，接连打了几个哈欠。

【...今天还是暂时休息一天吧】

绿谷在日志上打了个大大的叉，拿出地图重新规划起了行程。

【等爆豪的身体好起来了...我们朝西面走】

【那里离我的国家很近，可以带爆豪去看看医生...】

轰托着下巴，若有所思的偏了偏头。

【但轰君...你的父亲...】

【............没事，我会处理的】

【...不要勉强啊...轰】

他们躺在草坪上一话搭一话的聊着，整天积蓄下来的疲惫压在肩上，不一会就睡着了。  
月色下的虫鸣夹杂着风叶的婆娑细语温柔绕过他们疲惫的身躯，只当是作了一场不能言的美妙噩梦。

旅途因为这突然的插入暂且搁置一旁，难得的空闲时间却没能让勇者们有心头一松的喜悦。刚没睡下多久的三人很快被帐篷里传来的淅淅索索的声响搅醒了。

【咚！！！！——】

【可恶！！可恶可恶...去死...唔嗯......】

先是水杯和别的金属物件被打翻的叮当声，爆豪沙哑低沉的嗓音撞入耳中。睡得七荤八素的勇者们想都没想，晕乎乎的抄起武器就冲了进去。

——他们再也不能再犯同样的错误了

【爆豪！！！爆豪！！！你没受伤吧！！！】

【敌人在哪里！！！——】

然而并没有什么所谓的敌人出现，爆豪方才被夺走的无力感放大了他们脑中的警觉神经。在闯入帐篷后，他们只看到了跪坐在毛毯上的爆豪，以及一片狼藉像是泄愤用的零落物件。

【...唔啊小小小小胜——对不起我们马上出去！！！！！】

反应最快的绿谷当即就想自我了断算了，反正横竖都是死。他迅速的闭上眼，连带着转身捂住了剩下两人的眼睛，在心里默默祈祷能从鬼门关捡回半条小命来。

空气一度死般的沉寂，三人屏住呼吸，拱起脊背准备承受一发愤怒百分百的爆破。

【............喂...你们都看到了吧】

爆豪的声音听起来确实很生气，他们咽了口口水，心想——[完了]

【...嗯......咕啾】

但随后，没有爆破也没有高分贝的怒吼，他们只听见爆豪隐忍的吐了一口气，随后传来了像是液体被搅开的浑浊水声。

【.........还傻楞着干嘛...】

【...滚过来 [帮] 我一下】

故意咬上的那个字眼配合着勇者们先前无意中看到的旖旎风光，年轻人体内抑制不住的躁动蹭蹭蹭直奔脑门。

【...喂...听见了就快点滚过来......木头】

【...是是是是是——】

他们颤颤巍巍拿下挡在眼前的手臂，丢人的红了脸。

爆豪没有穿上衣物，全裸着跪坐在他们的毛毯上，一只手前倾着保持平衡，另一只手绕过后腰动作着。他的脸颊熏的发红，热汗附着在肌肤上，闪着蜜色的诱人光泽。

配合着前不久才看到的香艳画面，充斥脑中的性幻想将他们砸的晕头转向，不用想也知道...爆豪现在在做什么。

【诶——轰】

【............是那些怪物残留的毒素吗...】

在切岛的故意掐着嗓子的怪叫中，先行一步的轰面色如常，自说自话的伸手去扯爆豪虚虚盖在两腿间的毛毯，天然系的优势在此刻发挥的如鱼得水。

【...啧】

爆豪皱了皱眉头，不爽的瞪了他几眼，却没有像平时那般暴躁的大吼大叫。

怪物残留的毒素在全身游走，方才被轰触碰过的地方更加瘙痒的难耐，淡色的媚红印记正从他的小腹缓缓覆盖上全身。

【...这...难道是.........[淫纹]】

【.......小...小胜你】

绿谷的说话声越来越小，他的手指捏紧了有些颤抖，脸如同烧着了般越发通红。

【唔！爆豪那不是！——】

【啊啊啊啊！？？吵死了！！！不帮忙就赶紧滚吧！！！！】

都已经说到这份上了，还不开窍的木头这世界上大概也就剩下他眼前的这三个了。

爆豪不耐烦的舔了下嘴唇，做了几次深呼吸后缓缓向下躺去。少年纤细却充满爆发力的紧致腰部微微弓起，他努力抬高胯部将下体暴露在勇者的眼前，嘴角狂妄的笑容一如平常。

【...想帮忙的话就赶紧把你们的 处 男 臭 屌插进来】

在爆豪一番像是撩拨般的动作下，他们昨天尚未解决过生理需求的性器以前所未有的惊人速度硬了起来，大概有一部分还要归功于之前触手们注射的催情剂。

看着对面撑起的鼓鼓裤裆，爆豪下意识的咽了口口水，只觉的脑中糟糟一团，还没被好好疼爱的下体早已硬的流水。

【...呼......】

他的眼神挨个扫过对面的人，最终固定在那头睡的有些走型糟乱红发上。

【........臭头发...你先来】

被首先翻牌的切岛不知道是该先哭还是先笑，把自己的唧唧插进最好朋友的屁眼里什么的！！——

虽然心理活动十分丰富，但身体还是非常诚实的动作起来了。在同伴的注视下，他以最快的速度扯下了皮带，那根尺寸可观的阴茎晃动着迫不及待的弹了出来，在爆豪白皙的大腿根部留下一条水渍。

【...接接接下来——要怎么】

还没问完，爆豪就一脚踹了上来。

【哈？？什么蠢问题？！不就是做爱吗——像这样————唔...！】

他的脚踝勾上切岛的颈部，用力一个挺身，将还晕乎乎的切岛压在了身下。

【啊......唔！——爆爆豪】

切岛只觉的一阵晕眩，天旋地转后，他和爆豪的角色突然对调了。一团火热柔软的东西贴上他的胸口，身上的重量突然一轻又猛的压了上来。同时，从下体传来的紧致和火热也逼得他倒抽一口气。

爆豪坐在他的身上，抬着腰缓缓的往他硬的快要爆炸的小兄弟上坐去。

【哈...嗯........爆豪——】

虽然才刚吞进了一个头部，但被内腔包裹的湿热舒服的让人抓狂。肠肉一圈圈吸了上来，像是有意识般吮吸着他的下面。他的阴茎跳动了一下，似乎有什么热热的东西在里面冲撞着。

【......太热了...】

怪物事先留在他体内的毒素堵上了他的大脑，切岛大喘着气，脑中只剩下一个念头——他要狠狠的操进这个小穴里。

【唔啊❤❤❤❤❤——！】

他的双手按上爆豪劲瘦的腰窝，闭上眼用力向下按去。才吃进半个头部的小穴猝不及防被整个猛插到底，火烧般的快感捅出几声挠人的难耐呻吟。

【呼...白痴头...发】

【......太深......了...哈❤】

爆豪的脖颈高高仰起，涎水顺着大张的嘴唇缓缓流下，伸出的一小截舌尖抖动着将那些呻吟染的更加湿润。没了往常的锐利，只能坐在切岛的胯上小声抽气。

【哈......小胜】

【...爆豪.........】

过分淫乱的画面让剩下两人也终于坐不住了。

皮带扣解开的声音与平时别无一二，随着脚步声越来越近，有几只手开始在他的身上各处游走。

是废久的...还是阴阳脸的...他分不清。

【......爆豪...也帮我弄一下吧】

轰掰过他的脸颊，刚刚过电似的短暂高潮让爆豪有些迷糊。带着腥味的深色性器在他的嘴唇上留下一道淡色的水迹，有些蛮横的向嘴唇内部冲撞。

【...啊滚...嗯——】

而切岛突然的大力顶弄撬开了他的牙关，在松懈的那一刻，颌骨被用力的攥住。随后，那根硬挺的肉棒毫不客气的捅了进来，将嘴里灌满难闻的男性腥臭。

【...咳......混...嗯......蛋】

爆豪迷迷糊糊的拽了些理智回来，插在他嘴里的东西实在是太大了，撑的他甚至没法清楚的咬字吐音。舌头动了动，却是使上方施暴的人舒爽的吐了口气，晃动着将他塞的更满。

【......呃啊！】

此时，这两个发情的家伙甚至比那些触手要更难缠些，但他显然还漏了某人。

从乳尖传来的痛麻电了他一下，红瞳转动了些许，入眼的绿色海藻头不知何时凑了上来，捏着他还肿胀着的乳尖来回撵转。

【...小胜的胸...为什么变大了】

热气喷洒在他的胸肉上，绿谷那双满是伤痕的大手从身后拢上的乳肉，用一种色情的手法缓缓揉搓。覆盖着老茧和伤疤的皮肤随着每一次动作骚刮着敏感的肌肤，乳头被捏住摩擦的感觉让他很是受用。

【...嗯...呼...白............痴啊你】

先前长时间浸泡在怪物体液中的乳粒，在这简单的拨弄下，酥麻酸胀。本不该被如此对待的器官，此时仿佛也成了性器，玩乳头的快感刺激的他收不住弓起后背。

【哈......慢...点——啊❤】

在感受着胸前动作的同时，身下人的抽插却突然狂躁起来。炙热的肉棒贴着前列腺狠狠捅进深处，拔出时还带出些许透明淫液。

腰侧的那一块已经被切岛不知轻重的动作捏出了红痕，臀瓣来回拍打在胯部上竟也染上了色情的艳色。

【爆豪...哈......好棒啊——】

耐力的开垦就是最好的奖励，刻在腹部的淫文越发妖艳，身体内部的空虚感却比之前更加焦灼。

...呼...得有什么......填满他...

【...嗯...唔...❤】

随着切岛的抽插，他不自觉的摆起了腰，淫荡的索取更多。

【.........爆豪...看着我】

像是故意报复爆豪的分心，捏着他下颌的手更加用力的将他掰向一边，逼着他张大嘴为那根硬挺的阴茎提供更加优质的服务。

【...叫我的名字】

扒在他脸上的手指动了动，将拇指塞进嘴唇与性器的空隙中，接着是食指和中指。三根手指把玩着爆豪的软舌，将它夹住，拖出一小截，引导般按着它舔上阴茎上突突跳动的经脉。

泪眼婆娑中，他只能看到一张模糊的熟悉面孔，感受着嘴唇和肠道越发火热的摩擦。腥涩的液体填满他的喉咙，却没了一开始的排斥和恶心。他的喉道开始不自觉的收缩，吮吸着头部，榨出更多的腺液。

【唔...哈......爆豪.....好厉害】

过于老练的口交技术吸的轰眯起了眼，他的呼吸粗重，松开颌骨的手转而插进爆豪有些刺刺的头发里，难耐的拉扯着。

【呼...小胜好偏心...】

【只有我...没有插进小胜的身体里...】

他那烦人的青梅竹马此刻又在他的脑边嘀嘀咕咕说个不停。他的耳边一片杂音，无论怎么努力也只能听见不断变响的淫靡水声和乱糟糟混成一团的心脏砰砰声。

【唔...别哈...扯...❤——】

胸前的乳肉被绿谷捏的更加肿胀，中指和食指夹起那充血的敏感乳头，向外用力拉扯。

【...唔...小胜的乳头...看起来很美味呢】

【唔！！——不要❤❤❤❤】

乳首被口腔包裹住的瞬间，爆豪下意识的向前逃去，这一撞却使绿谷抓着他的手不自觉的用力收紧。左半边乳肉烙上深色的手印，随着爆豪微微拱起身子颤抖的同时，一股乳白色的液体从左侧的乳孔里射了出来。

【！！！！！！！！！！哈❤❤❤】

被突然射了一脸的切岛不可置信的瞪大了眼，胯部耸动的频率却因为爆豪突然收紧的火热肠道而更加快速。

【...小胜的乳头...好甜啊】

牙齿硌着敏感的乳粒，在吮吸和下体的快速顶弄中，爆豪绷紧着身子迎来了他的第一次高潮，还在痉挛的肠道卖力的吸个不停，压榨着阴囊中储存的宝贵精子。

【啊——❤❤爆豪！！！要射了——】

切岛射精时那猛的一拽使得那还插在他嘴里的性器噗的一下弹了出来，脑袋上的重量一轻，没了轰的束缚整个人向前倒去。

【唔...哈❤❤❤❤——】

【爆豪——爆豪——❤❤❤❤】

挨上对方胸膛的瞬间，本在他胸口作恶的双手也知性的松了开来，任凭切岛将他牢牢抱在怀中。又搓又揉的架势差点把他勒的背气，勇者健壮有力的麦色双臂紧紧箍着他的后腰，一下又一下狠狠凿进因高潮而痉挛不停的小穴里。

【咕啾❤...咕啾❤——】

两人的交合处一片粘腻，打成白沫的精液与肠液混在一起，发出淫靡的水声。过快的出入速度很快就撬开了他最后的一层硬壳，那些软化了的呻吟也收不住般的一股脑倒了出来。

【唔❤——啊！！！】

【射...射进来了——噫——唔❤❤❤❤】

【...好满啊❤......肚子...好热】

切岛的后背被他挠的发红，火热的身躯紧紧的贴在一起，随着一声拉长了的变调呻吟，心满意足的被射满了一肚子的精液。

【哈...啊......等...等一下啊❤】

休息时间只有短暂的两三秒，还欲火焚身的另外两人急不可耐的将他扒了下来。阴茎分离时发出啵的水声，挠的他们更加难忍。

【...呼❤...不行哦...小胜——】

【...休息时间还没到呢】

绿谷的手指插进他的后穴里，草草翻搅了几下。切岛刚射进去的精液还在肠道深处，从手指够不到的地方缓缓的向外流动。

刚做完一次，哦，不止一次的小穴柔软异常。被触手和人类阴茎完全开发的穴肉迫不及待的裹了上来，违背主人意愿自动吮吸起来，更像是热情的邀请。

【...等......现在还...不——！！！！】

他有些祈求的看向周围，接着，绿谷揉着他的臀肉将他缓缓托起，有什么火热的东西撬开一个小口。轰也蹲了下来，抓住了他胡乱挥舞的双手，将滚烫的肉柱塞进他的手里。

【哈......你们...这群...混...嗯蛋】

【去......死吧————❤】

当绿谷的那根缓缓的楔进他身体里的同时，轰抓着他的手指模仿着交合的动作从顶端一并撸至阴囊。

【哈啊❤—】

爆豪的声音哽了一下，吃下庞然大物的小穴抽搐着将每一寸血肉紧紧贴合。

【呼...小胜...我进来了】

本末倒置，绿谷伏在他的颈边吹着气，双腿被打开牢牢固定在手掌中。带着薄茧和微刺破皮的手掌安抚似的摩擦着皮肉，却只是让怀中的人更瑟缩的蜷起身子。

【哈❤...滚......出去】

听到如此吃味的回答，绿谷有些报复的狠狠顶了他一下。肉刃破开肠道，撵着前列腺突突的向内里刺去。

【...小胜的...里面...嗯...在流水呢】

先前射入的精液从深处逆流，被捂热的液体浇上龟头，像是女人的潮吹。

【嗯...唔...❤】

没被顶几下，他又被拖入欲望的深渊中。方才射入的精液没能缓解他小腹的烧灼感，反倒更像是饮鸩止渴，让他更加渴望疯狂和疼痛。

腹部的淫纹在不知不觉中已经攀上了他大半个身子，缠上他的脖颈。一种异样的芳香在空气中流动着，混合着爆豪本有的个性，掺上若无若有的淡淡苦橘香。

【哈❤...爆豪......好香】

像是被蛊惑般的，两人的脸庞缓缓凑近，舌尖触碰的那一瞬间，便成了狂风骤雨。

【嗯...❤❤唔.........啊】

他近乎痴迷的盯着对方漂亮的异色瞳，沾染了情欲的瞳孔带着与平时看不到的强占欲。软舌撬开他的牙关，渡了他一嘴的淡淡薄荷味，夹杂着男性的气味，刷过他口腔的每一寸。

【.........啊——❤】

被忽视的绿谷有些赌气的一口咬上爆豪的侧颈，犬牙刺入皮肉，带出些许甘甜的血味。他一边操着爆豪，一边舔着方才咬破的伤口，在周围留下一长串的深色吻痕。

【......呼...】

轰从未接过吻，也未曾想过唾液竟然会是如此诱人的甜蜜。他几乎是沉醉的吮吸着对方的舌尖，舔过每一寸皮肤，甚至连呼吸都一并吞没。爆豪的脸颊因缺氧开始泛红，眼里化不开的雾气快要滴出水来。

【呐...轰君......】

直到他听见绿谷的叫唤声才恋恋不舍的结束一吻。

【...想不想...一起插进来】

【这里好像还可以再吃一点...】

绿谷这样说着，娃娃脸上写满了人畜无害。他用力的耸了耸胯，架起爆豪的左腿，将两人正在交合的部位大开着摆在对方的眼前。

【.........是吧——小❤胜】

他的右手沿着腰线向下，从大腿外侧扒开那团丰腴紧致的臀肉，将食指插进那被扒开一条小缝的交合处。

【嗯...❤...什......么】

冷气从外部流入的感觉太过诡异，插在他身体里的肉棒还在一下一下顶弄着。脑袋里充斥的杂音让他思考滞泻，有些茫然的回头想看清绿谷眼底的想法，却猝不及防被多加入的两根手指搅的失神。

【......爆豪......】

轰的声音从耳边传来，一下子拉进的距离让热量更加难以发散的，和着情欲，高速升温。

轰吻了吻他的侧脸，抬头看向对面的绿谷。

【......那里不会坏掉吧...】

回答他的只有爆豪似乎断了线的浅浅呻吟，夹杂着呜咽，鲜少露出的顺从姿态只能激起更多的暴虐因子。

【哈❤...呼❤......】

在确认不会受伤后，绿谷搅动几下手指，随后开始向外缓缓扩张。本该到了极限的器官在手指的温柔开拓下，竟又扩宽了些许。

【看...小胜的这里...好软啊】

看着眼前因外界刺激徒劳收缩的红嫩小穴，他听见理智崩断的脆响，再也无法忍耐。濡湿坚挺的顶端虚虚抵住手指拉开的小缝，小心翼翼的向内力顶入。

【——啊...等...不行—】

【...会...会坏掉的❤.........不要再插了——】

虽然向内推进的过程并不算疼痛，但当两根尺寸惊人的阴茎同时挺入的强烈视觉刺激还是让他丢人的叫出了声。

爆豪带着鼻音的祈求让轰有一瞬间的动摇，他皱了皱眉头，有些不忍的向外拔了一些——可能是真的很疼吧。

【......哈...别...顶了啊...废——久唔❤❤】

但男人终究还是冲动的下半身动物，当他还在为爆豪忧心的时候，对方一声隐忍的呻吟却勾起了那最为真实的嫉妒。

【...爆豪......好狡猾啊】

他缓缓呼出一口气，掰着爆豪的脸，强迫他看向自己。额头顶着额头，他们呼出的热气交缠在一起，无分彼此。

【......也叫叫我的名字吧...】

肉刃毫不留情的再度嵌进软肉中，像是赌气般执意要插进比对方进入的更深处。

【啊——...滚啊......半分混蛋❤】

两根阴茎紧紧贴合在一起，双倍的炽热和快感烧的太阳穴突突直跳，小腹一抽一抽刺激着肠道蠕动，对面不长眼的混蛋还在一个劲的往里面顶弄。

似乎有什么温热的液体从他身体深处渗出，诡异的生理触觉就同触手分娩时别无一二。但胶体早被全部排出，如今大股流出的只能是这该死的淫纹在作用。

【...哈❤...在爆豪叫对名字之前】

【...我是不会停下的】

撒娇的轰焦冻简直就像一只烦人的大型犬，他凑了上来，在他颈边又啃又舔，恼人的说个不停。

【......唔.......啊..❤❤】

被两头饥渴的野兽盯上的感觉绝对不好，当轰的那根终于插进最深处之后，他们便开始默契十足的配合着顶弄。

【呼❤...小胜好色啊...】

因长年锻炼柔韧过人的躯体此时成为被狠狠疼爱的绝佳前提，他被前后两人架着腿几乎被整个对折着夹在中间。腰窝和膝弯处被勇者不知轻重的力道捏的微微发青，提着两点悬空着将重量全部压在那备受折磨的红肿小穴上。

【......流了好多水......是喜欢的意思吗】

绿谷松开一只手抹了把爆豪的臀部，淫液从被堵住的小口里一点一点挤出，在两人的不懈操弄下流的到处都是。

他这样说着，将晶亮的水光涂抹在爆豪小腹处，衬的淫纹更加妖艳。

【.....爆豪...我操的你舒服吗...】

完全没了着力点的双手只能虚虚抵在两人中间，随着对方深入浅出的顶弄泻出几声奶气的浑浊呻吟。

【哈...啊....❤.....】

做爱消磨了他大半的气力，他的嘴唇翕合，却除了喘息再也吐不出别的语句。

一切都化作最为原始的欲望，肠肉被扩张到极限，内一寸皱褶都被用力顶开再撵过，滚烫的头部偶尔擦过前列腺的快感都让他爽的快要哭出来。

【呼...小胜......】

当绿谷伸手去摆弄他的阴茎时，从两边传来的剧烈快感终于击溃了他最后的防线。

【...呜...】

顾不上脸上泪涕纵横的丑态，他努力蜷起身子，像是拒绝又像是欲拒还迎的暧昧。

他用后面高潮的次数比前面的次数要多出许多，当他痉挛着迎接第二次射精高潮时，后面已经不知道去了多少次了。三人的交合处粘腻火热，肠肉似乎已经无法收缩，在性器的操弄下顺从的吮吸。

【哦！我回来了——】

帘子被掀开时带进的冷风吹在满是热汗的肌肤上，丝丝凉意却起不到任何安抚的作用。

当先前退场的切岛拿着热水和毛巾再次回到帐篷的时候，绿谷和轰已经在他的体内射入两次了。被精液填满又被阴茎堵住，他的小腹有些微微的隆起，上面的淫纹却比先前要缩小许多，只剩下腰腹的一圈，浮着不正常的艳色。

【爆豪...先喝口水吧】

身下的两人还在动作着，水杯磕磕撞撞打翻了好多次。爆豪的眼睛有些红肿，因为哭急了还有些喘不上气。他只好含了一口水，捏着爆豪的下巴一点一点渡给他。

缺水过久的身体十分诚实的索取更多，在差不多喂了大半杯水只后才稍微缓和了些。

切岛蹲在他们旁边，没有要再次加入的意思，只是盯着爆豪胸前晃动的两点看个不停。

【呐...刚才啊...爆豪在高潮的时候】

【......这里好像变得...有些奇怪】

刚才出去走了一趟，切岛的身上不免还带着清晨的寒气，微凉的手指穿过两人间的缝隙，捏住乳头的时候，爆豪不自觉的瑟缩了一下。

【...嗯❤......什么......唔...别...弄...那里】

注意到切岛动作的其他两人也好奇的停下了动作，好心的伸手帮忙搓揉那两块较一般男性要丰腴些许的乳肉。

【啊——都说了...别...唔❤】

爆豪可能是想要挣扎，但被四只大手箍紧的四肢却只能可怜兮兮的微微颤动几下。

【...爆豪能产乳吗】

冷不丁抛出的问题砸在脑壳上，爆豪只觉的脑壳一痛，下身却被再次变大的阴茎撑的更加饱胀。

【...闭嘴......没有...啊——】

硬硬的指甲盖骚刮着乳尖，先前被绿谷吮吸过的那边更加硬挺也更加敏感，配合着挤弄，不一会，乳孔就被再次催开了。

【...哈...别——❤❤】

从乳头刺入的酥麻感夹杂着饱胀的疼痛聚集在一点，液体从内部一点点破开的感觉太过诡异。他的脚尖猛的蜷起，拼命咬住嘴唇，才熬过这阵恐惧。

【...爆豪.........像妈妈一样呢】

淡乳白色的液体在下一次的挤弄下从乳孔喷涌而出，带着体温，溅落在身体上，再被红艳的软舌细心舔去。

切岛半阖着眼，再次上头的情欲让他有些失控的咬着乳粒，用牙齿轻碾，吮吸着甘甜的乳汁。

【呐......爆豪妈妈】

似乎对这个称呼十分中意，不怕死绿谷首当其冲的覆在他的耳边，因笑意扭曲的低沉声线是与平时不符的要命性感。

【......帮帮我们吧❤——】

他的手腕被再次攥住，手掌触碰到的火热还是让他有些受不住的红了脸。

照明用的油灯在晃动中微微摇摆，在这隐秘营地的一角，注视着这不可言说的荒诞淫乱。逐渐淡去的淫纹和满地的狼藉，一声声挠人喘息，搅的月色也无法平息。

——END●

 

[后记]

●第二天，四人因腰酸背痛再次延缓了行程，重新规划的地图上并没有去往西面的国家寻求治疗方法。

●关于爆豪腹部残留的淫纹印记，他只是简单说了句[随他去吧]。

●虽然十分惋惜，但是爆豪的产乳现象在一个星期后停止了。勇者们偷偷买来了绷带，将爆豪的胸部，小腹裹的严严实实，当然事后被爆破的很惨。

●不知为何，在那次事故之后，爆豪的身体看起来更加色情了，不过大概只是勇者们的错觉吧。【笑】

 

★关于触手[是本体了！]↓

打个比方，如果勇者有50级，那么触手有200级。

居住在古遗址的不死生物，通过在恒温动物体内产卵繁殖后代，并没有脑子，表现出的智慧却有些诡异的后怕。无需进食，但有些脆弱的猎物在产卵后会因为体力不支而死去，出于某种原因它们会将这些猎物包裹在凝固的液体中做成琥珀，镶嵌在有萤石的洞顶。


End file.
